Current Events
Things of news and such. You can consider this a handy backcalendar of events or such that have happened. You can add as you like, within reason (if you still have any left over). Things that could probably be added are new released missions, new released backstory, returns, newbies, birthdays, fandom related news, and so forth. Most recent events/news goes at the top. Please include a link and date. =2011= November *November 12- Agent Orken tells Thomas about the last mission he went on with his previous partner; to a badfic where nothing made any sense. Includes a cameo by Miah and Cali. *November 11 - Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature take on an old familiar Sue in a Harry Potter/Torchwood crossover in 'The Great Escape' aka. 'Mission One Point Five' *November 7 - Agents Miah and Cali confront a Sanctuary Sue who psychologically tortures a canon character while making herself look like the victim in Bark at the Moon *November 2 - Agents Orken and Thomas try to take on a blue wolf with quills... FROM SPACE! Agents Cadmar and Maria drop in to lend a hand October *October 31 - Agent Aster is sent on a punitive three-day intelligence detail, encountering a Sue that sleeps a glittery streak across Ferelden... and finds herself explaining the mission of the PPC to a member of possibly the only more unfortunate organization in the multiverse. *October 30 - Agent Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature take on a Harry Potter/Labyrinth crossover in The Making of a Queen. *October 15 - Agents Cadmar, Cali, Florestan, Mark, Maria, and Miah play Truth or Dare II. Relationships flourish, embarrassment abounds, and the sludge monster under the sink makes a guest appearance. *October 7 - Agent Ilraen teams up with Agents Orken and Thomas to keep a Sue from marrying Alex Rider and infiltrating Hogwarts. *October 3 - The Fisherman and Evie deal with a reality-bending Haruhi Suzumiya/Twilight crossover in The Melancholy of Bella Swan September *September 24- Miah 'requests' another mission with genderbent!Cadmar, Cali, Mark, and Maria. Optional *September 14- Agents Doc and Vania go on their first mission in May or May Not Be Non-Inflammable *September 5- Agents Ally and Grace take on their second mission in Video Kid *September 2- Agents Ally and Grace take on their first mission in Black Milk. August *August 31 - DIA: Introductions, set in July 2010, is published. *August 25 - Agents Kirill, Zug, and Cy unslash Jace and Kallist in Easing one's mind. Part 1, Part 2. *August 22 - Agents Kirill and Zug enter the Harry Potter to do grievous violence against each other (and a sue-wraith) in Harry Potter the Death Eater. Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5 *August 15 - Agents Kirill and Zug sort out Abbey the Jedi. Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 *August 8 - Agents Kirill and Zug make the Magic the Gathering universe a bit more SFW. Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 *August 2 - Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature go on a mission in the Dragon Age: Origins continuum in Beyond and Above Second part July *July 30 - Claire and Soledad go on their first mission in the Pokémon fandom. *July 23 - Miah and Cali go on a Sanctuary mini-mission marathon. *July 18 - The Fisherman and Agent Evie deal with a troublesome Twilight troll in Twila The Girl Who Waz In Luv With A Vampyre. *July 18 - For their first mission, Agents KF and MFPC exorcise the uncanon from Haruhi and Kyon in The Distress of Haruhi Suzumiya. *Happy Fourth of July! *July 3 - Agents Mittens and the RMC take on their first fic, a Harry Potter/Doctor Who crossover in Better Than Revenge. NSFW. *July 3 - Agents Sergio Turbo and Corolla kill a Replacement Stu in an Ace Combat/Harry Potter crossover in First Flight. * July 2 - Survey responses are up! June *June 29 - Agents Roac and Walters deal with a rather spacy The Dark is Rising 'Sue in their second mission. *June 28 - Agents Fisherman and Evie fix a squicky, character-derailing mess in the Haruhi Suzumiya continuum in their first mission. *June 16 - Agents Orken and Thomas team up with Agents Ian and Lee to take down a Sue who's after Skaara *June 10 - In their first mission, Florestan and Eusabius attempt to untangle a Star Wars/Mass Effect crossover with an obvious excuse plot in Short Ride on a Ludicrous Speed Machine. *June 5 - An irritatingly pointless 'Sue in The Dark is Rising falls to Agents Walters and Roac in their first mission. *June 2 - An incredibly obvious Sue in the Stargate SG-1 continuum nearly drives Thomas crazy with her badness *June 1 - Elena and Kath save Qui-Gon Jinn from horrible writing and a bizarre, uncanonical illness. May *May 31 - Agents Xericka and Gremlin head into the Airbenderverse to deal with a mpreg fic. But the mission does not go as smoothly as they would like... *May 30 - After a long 'vacation', Agent Shinra returns to active duty as a spy with her first assignment involving a routine check up on a series of Sues (or a single Sue with an identity crisis) in the world of Dissidia...er...Kingdom Hearts...Final Fantasy? *May 25 - In their latest mission, Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall take on a villain!Sue after the heart of Dr. Horrible. *May 21 - Agents Elena and Kath meet and, in their first mission in a Star Wars Improbable AU, suffer bad grammar and annoying disclaimers, return Anakin and Padmé to the canonical storyline, and kill an original character impersonating Darth Vader in "Typical". *May 16 - Agents Miah and Cali stop a history rewriting Rebellious!Sue in K is for Cabal. *May 4 - Agent Techno-Dann and private security contractor Pam Ritchie answer the Call of Duty, wading into ankle-deep Mushy Warfare, dodging multiple character replacements, full-chapter's-length author's notes, a storyline-breaking Romance!Sue, and canon-swallowing plot pits in Call of Duty: Mushy Warfare Too April *April 26 - Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall brave bad grammar, a fake prophecy, Rodney bashing, and an unintentional Blackhole!Sue in 'Sleeping Sue and the Eight Minis ' *April 18 - Agents Thomas and Orken disguise themselves as replicators disguised as Russians to take down a Genius!Stu https://docs.google.com/document/pub?id=1Bc8CNQKUJdlQmGZE8TNgpD5U5oNGOmP-Mo-9ACOULZg. *April 17 - Agents Laura and Danny bring Intern Rachel along on a training run into the Wasteland to take down a rather odious Marty Stu. *April 16 - Rising Darkness, Raising Light (Okami) -- Aster and Lore try and restrain their disgust when they are sent after a half-dog teleporting, rainbow-eyed Ōkami Mary Sue, but thankfully they have backup from HQ. March *March 3 - Rez and Flip take out a Freakazoid Sue, while dealing with a busted ship and a message from Headquarters. *March 27 - Origins begins. February *February 28 - Miah and Cali are the first agents to see that Lee has returned when she and Ian return a badfic-snatched mini to them. *February 28 - Agents Miah and Cali rescue Merlin characters from sheer stupidity and much Fail. Mission *February 26 - Agents Jackson and Felaben are sent straight back to Middle-earth, this time to deal with Legolas and Arwen's true love, an author's ignorance of medieval warfare, and lots of spatial-temporal distortions. *February 20 - The Farscape Sue gets her just desserts in part two of Rez and Flip's return mission. *February 17 - Retired agents Rez Montrose and Flip Finley return on a special commission to the Farscape universe. *February 17 - Agent Ian Nahinu has to deal with a Sister!Sue and an unexpected turn of events in his newest mission in the Stargate Atlantis fandom. *February 17 - Great tastes don't taste great together when Aster and Lore tackle an anthro Assassin's Creed Gary Stu and his many nemeses... in Spyro the Dragon. *February 16 - Here, then, is a dramatic tale of danger and derring-do, wherein Agents July and Library encounter, perhaps accidentally, Agents Katrina and Samuel, and together take on a bad slashfic set in the wonderful world of Pokémon. Rated PG-13. *February 12 - Eyes will roll and heads will ache when Xericka and Gremlin are assigned a fluffy Teen Titans songfic. January *January 23 - Sergio Turbo and Corolla have a very bad time due to an Author-Wraith in Card Captor Sakura, problem dealt with Comma-Shaped Shot *January 21 - Agent Azrael and Agent Boston get to know each other, and Boston gets thrown into a wall. Again. *January 11 - Get ready for (Mountain) Lions, Tigers, and Unexpected Brownies in Ian's first DMS mission to Redwall. *January 3 - In which only the agents can prevent forest fires. (How to Train Your Dragon) *PPC TvTropes cleanup begins *PPC Wiki cleanup begins =2010= December *December 30 - An Axel!Sue (yes, Sue) is by far the least horrifying thing Danny and Laura are forced to face during their final mission with Cornelius and the DIAU. *December 29- Agent Aster Corbett learns not to eat any cafeteria food and Agent Lore picks up her slack when they are assigned to get rid of a Legend of Zelda Mary Sue full of Beige Prose and Bad Logic. *December 17- Newbie Agent Aster Corbett and her new partner Lore are given a warm welcome to active duty rife with anachronistic shampoo, pig latin, religious soapboxing, and bad country music as they try to fathom the antics of a Link-Loving Legend of Zelda Mary Sue Self Insert. November October *October 24 - It's back to school for the DIAU crew as they try to save three Organization XIII members from a gang of Sues. *October 19 - Jackson and Felaben go on their first mission - to rescue Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Elrond from nonsensical, sadistic villains. *October 16 - Xericka and Gremlin argue about the concept of narcissism as they break up a little moment between two Starfires. *October 12 - In Kelok and Unger's new mission love is not a good thing, Kelok has a bad day, David is rescued, and Unger says All Hail the Ironic Overpower! NSFW *October 10 - Kaliel/Maeryn (DBS), Miah and Cali, both (DMS) are assigned a DAVD overflow mission which can be read here or here NSFW September *September 26 - Durotar and Kur'nak face Flowers, dragons, and Lux when they try to deliver the mail in this Postal Department interlude. *September 19 - Danny, Laura, and DIAU agent Cornelius find themselves in the middle of a wartime romance between Vexen and Marluxia. *September 16 - Kelok and Unger find badfic "love", a new recruit, a bizarre plot, and a new use for the debugger in this mission (Part 2). *September 16 - Sedri and Ketay are assigned as partners to deal with a Narnia/Lord of the Rings crossover. *September 6 - Kelok and Unger are sent to deal with a Victorian Zombie Apocalypse (Part 2) punishment fic for Unger's fire in the lounge. *September 3 - Danny and Laura are promised a week off provided they handle a scriptfic for the Bad Parody department. *September 3 - When Kelok gets a day off--PPC style--having, "Repent, Blasphemer!" shouted at him is the least of his problems. August *August 22 - Xericka and Gremlin must deal with mad scientists, mother-daughter love, and inadvertent groping in a Sonicverse mission . *August 8 - Food fight on the Board, started by Barid. July *July 28 - Sergio Turbo and Corolla kill a couple of Sues that ignored one of the main rules of fanfiction: Don't Forget the Canon *July 22- Ian and Lee find the answer to the question of What If? in the second half of their mission in the Harry Potter 'Verse. *July 13-- Fanfic Land reopens! *July 11--The Left 4 Dead Stu from their previous mission is back! It's up to Laura and Danny to rebury him for good. *July 11-- The question of What If? arises when Ian and Lee go through the first half of their newest mission in the Harry Potter 'Verse. *July 10--What could possibly go wrong when Unger goes for a walk around HQ with the minis? Find out in Maybe You Should Have Shot Him *July 10-- Kelok gets nothing but Headaches, first from Unger and then from a solo mission to erase public kissing during Watson's badfic death. *July 8--Bad cookies and even worse biology await Xericka and Gremlin when Vanilla tries to give Tails a hands-on lesson in the birds and the bees . *July 7--Agents Twain and Jeanlily deal with a Mary-Sue called Bliss in Middle-earth in The Fellowship's Bliss. **The planned five-person part of the Hull PPC Gathering 2010 begins, attended by Ansela, Cassie, Laburnum, Pads and Trojie. *July 4--Agents David Kelok and Unger are sent to another NC-17 to deal with a rapefic phantom in [http://miah-arthur.livejournal.com/9372.html#cutid1 Rainbow What?] NSFW possibly NSFB *July 4--Agents David Kelok and Unger face two Sues and their CAFs in Turtles?. Do they finally earn full Agent status? June *June 27--Orcs, Sue Blood, and Coffee: Agents Jane Doe and Jason Harris join the DF. *June 27--Agents Kelok and Unger have a Devil of a Time proving themselves against a Dr. Watson replacement Stu. NSFB/NSFW *June 27--Pervert From The Machine: Xericka and Gremlin take a trip into the Halo universe to stop a Spartan three-way. *June 26--Backbeat Love: On her 50th mission, Allison is sent back into Voyagers!, where her career as a PPC agent started. *June 25--Of Pirates and Annoyed Partners: Lee and Ian kill an annoying Sister!Sue in PotC. *June 24-- Teek Virtanen decides to visit home (alternate link) with the support of her partner. *June 21--People begin planning the various summer Gatherings. *June 20--Along Came Ruby-Sue: Lee and Ian kill an annoying Sister!Sue in CSI. *June 19--Chomp!: Xericka and Luxury deal with a Sonic rapefic. *June 19--For Your Eyes Only 3: Laburnum updates us on her struggle with Legendary Badfic in the Naruto continuum. *June 18--Almost Lost Miah Arthur and Cali Still kill a Sue and disentangle the Stargate Atlantis and Lord of the Rings continuums during a deletion. *June 16--The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of 'Sues, by Pretzel: Ian Nahinu and Amelia Keaton exorcise an Author-Wraith in NCIS. *June 15--A Side of Chips And A Soda, by PoorCynic: Danny Richardson and Laura Dukes assassinate a bizzare Stu in the Left 4 Dead continuum. *June 7--PPC Mission II: Part 1 and Part 2, by Edward Wilder: Leila Asher and Julius Riddick rid the Harry Potter continnum of a Sue. *June 6--That Darn Cat (alternate link), by Lycaenion and Cassie: Teek and Kayla Richards chase down a feline Sue in Discworld. *June 6--The New Girl in Town, byIndeMaat: Allison and Tasmin take out a Sue in NCIS. *June 4--Laura and Danny take down a Survivor!Stu in the Left 4 Dead continuum. *June 2--Ice: Anamia deals with possessed canons in Fruits Basket. May *IndeMaat kills a loathsome Sue in Doctor Who: Time of Angels *Barid releases his first mission, "Warcraft Epic" (Part 1, Part 2) *PoorCynic reveals "You Want Nobody To Love," his first mission. April *A spontaneous water fight erupts in the halls of HQ. April 18. *Elcalion releases his second mission: Scourge of theScarlet Maiden *Miah releases her second mission-NCIS, "Of Glitter and Men" No mad science for a week! April 8 *Miah releases her first mission-Stargate: Atlantis, "Miah and Cali versus the Wraith Lover" Marinade, yum! April 2 * Holy Zerg Rush, Batman! More Newbies! Welcome to BookwormMika, Silikat, Honeyfeather, Edward Wilder, and TheMadMaiden. April 2-3. * Sues have taken over the wiki? What?! No, wait... April Fool's! April 1. March *March Madness ends with 20 Boarders qualifying for prizes! Well done, Boarders! March 31. *Welcome to Somariel, Taffy, Prard'ras'kleoni, Kallisti, Ethanthecrazy, Ruin Takada, Artell, Meta, Severniae, Mitch, Nyxix, Goldenrod111, asterselene from ACMSES, DigitalSocrates, Beans1117, terrofen, Wide Eyed Idealist, and Unconquered. March. *Welcome back to Crystal, Sunspot, and Annalas. March. *Trojie and Pads announce temporary haitus. March. * hS publishes a lot of new things, including the conclusion to Crashing Down. March 28. * Another entry, by Cassie Cameron-Young and KGarrett, is posted. March 27. * And the entries come flooding in! Miah posts an intro for her new agents (March 14); Maslab and Bronwyn tackle "First Encounter" (March 16); Makari takes down a Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 'Sue (March 18); and all in the same day, Elcalion, July, and Barid respectively kill a Boromir 'Sue in Lord of the Rings, a Bernard 'Sue in The Santa Clause, and a Thrall 'Sue in World of Warcraft (March 19). Happy Reading! March 14-19. *March Madness! Neshomeh issues a general challenge to the Board: write a mission (if you have Permission) or something else by midnight, March 31. - March 3. *Barid turns 24! Happy Birthday! March 2. February *GOOFSS is updated! Feb 26 *Platinumyo returns! Feb 25 *Questions are being taken on the subject of sporking Bad Slash Feb 25 * The PPC Shipficfest 2010 begins, courtesy of Julyflame! Feb 22 * Welcome to ghost in a blender! Feb 10 * Honu_Wahine plugs an Agent Sams and Sidhe mission in the Na'Viverse. Feb 7 * Cassie Cameron-Young and Lycaenion plug an Interlude mission, reassign agents. Feb 5 * Neshomeh returns from leave of absence. Feb 4 * Welcome to Catkin! Feb 4 * Welcome to Miah! Feb 1 * JulyFlame begins The Survey 2010, threatens use of Sedri. Feb 1 January * Indemaat plugs a mission through the NCIS continuum with Agent Allison and Tasmin, puts two minis up for adoption. *Agents Chliever and Winston continue their way through Starjeffry missions. Jan 28 *Agent July MSTs a Harry Potter badfic via Twitter. Jan 24 *July passes out, asks everyone else to occasionally update this as well. Jan 24 *Centaurian physiology, as drawn by Elorie. Jan 23 *July makes sad faces, wants to make virtual dolls of everyone in the Sims 2 for nefarious Legacy purposes. Jan 22 *IndeMaat plugs another mission. Theoretical 'spinoff mission count average' rises further far above what it actually is. Jan 21 *Sedri and Trojie are now official Permission Givers, may the Ironic Overpower treat them well and may they not do too many dubious things to the Permission Giver Hat when it is not June. Jan 21 *BattleHamster plugs a mission. Jan 19 *Sedri brings up the nomination thing, attempts to accept; July plays checkers while everyone else plays chess, and hS properly brings it up to an election. Jan 18 *Gen the oldbie returns! Jan 16 *PPC Chatroom is remade, click here for it. Please join, July gets lonely amongst the newbies and they need acclimatization. Jan 16 *New chapter of HFA! Meir Brin proclaimed alive again, apologies for declaration of undead state occurs. Jan 16 *PPC FAQ for Newbies and the Mission Writing Guide is up, please see side bar under 'PPC Intro Pages' for that. Jan 14 *July gets tired of constant waving; grabs a newbie and proclaims them adopted.Thus, the Big Sibling/Little Sibling List is done up. Jan 13 *Welcome to DreamingofRoses! Jan 13 *Haiti earthquake! Oh no! Jan 12 *Welcome Elorie! Jan 12 *Welcome gattsuru! Jan 12 *Hono_Wahine plugs their first missionJan 11 *Trojie and Pads plug notone but two missions. *Neshomeh mentions leave of absence, proposes Sedri and Trojie as new Permission Givers. Jan 9 *Welcome to Mr Eldritch! Jan 8 *Newbie FAQ proposed. Jan 6 *Welcome to anamia! Jan 5 *IndeMaat publishes a NICS Mission. Jan 5 *Happy New Year! January 1 2010. =2009= October to December *Wiki's second birthday. December 15 2009 *Things. September *The Complete List of PPC Fiction has moved to the wiki and is now editable. Newcomers, Agents who need to update their mission logs, curious Boarders, please help update this list! July *Pads hunts for porn to show a friend. NFSB is not wanted. July 15 *Welcome to Pipistrellus. *Mission and interlude by Rilwen. July 15 *Happy Birthday to JulyFlame. July 15 *Happy Birthday to Cinnia Aine. July 10 *Fanfic Land reopens for more PPC Badfic. July 9 *Torchwood series Children of Earth premiers on BBC One. Torchwood fandom explodes. July 6-10 February to June More things. And a Gathering in May. January *Sedri releases another mission for agents Sedri and Iza *Huinesoron is creating the fourth generation of cards for the PPC Card Game. Jan 4th *Welcome to hushpiper! Jan 3rd. *Agents Trojanhorse, Oscar Henson, Luxury, and Paddlebrains have dual and simultaneous missions. Jan 3rd. *Huinesoron has released End of the Beginning: Broken Storm, featuring Selene Windflower. Jan 2nd. *KGarrett is recruiting for the AHAIRQ team WAAAGH! Zodfang. Jan 2nd. *[http://disc.yourwebapps.com/discussion.cgi?disc=199610;article=180283;title=PPC%20Posting%20Board Happy New Year!] Jan 1st =2008= September to December Things (like Lily Winterwood's birthday on December 18th) . And Christmas! August The PPC Posting Board has been invaded by a spambot several times. July *Fanfic Land reopens for business. Check the news out and join in the fun here. June *Witness the insanity of a British PPC Gathering here, complete with video. June 14. *ShipFicFest! Begun by hS on the PPC Board. May *A water fight has started over at the PPC Board, and rapidly escalated into a war. May 22 *Voting over. Neshomeh and Laburnum are the two new Permission Givers. *'IMPORTANT! Voting for Permission Givers! May 17' *Two new OFUs have been launched; The Official Fanfiction University of the Abhorsenverse http://allegroandkoss.livejournal.com/profile, and the Official Fanfiction University of MREDURE http://community.livejournal.com/gahro_hevtee/profile. *Happy Birthday to Fynn and Pads! May 14th. *A new webcomic has been launched by hS, named Generic Surface. *Welcome to Thrusday Next. *Another Ten Years Hence fic is published. Agent slash, this time between Manx and Shadow. It is slashy. *The second All-HQ Australian Rules Indoor-Quiddich League match occurs between the DBS and the Floaters, with a decisive win going to the Floaters. May 9th. *A new template has been added to the Wiki, to remind people to add links to their Agents' articles. Huinesoron will be shoving this template onto all the Agents he comes across without any links, so be warned! *Random Fun! When sporks attack. *Anjilly Ka and Brenden Sanderson meet up with Sabbat and Archer in Medical, and then things... happen. Features agent!slash. *Welcome to Platinumyo and welcome back to Mackenzie! *Manx and Shadow interlude in Medical. Tis what they get for attacking an indestructible centaur. 'Specially Manx. * Redd and Jill Greenleaf's first mission. *Trojie and Pads stick it to a femmeslash fic. May 3rd *Crashing Down Chapter Eleven has been released. May 1st *Agent Ella Darcy has retired, and her author has left the PPC Board. April *Happy Birthday to Leto! April 30 * Happy Birthday to Pterry! April 28 * See the photos from the Wellington 2008 PPC Gathering. * York 2008 PPC Gathering tentatively scheduled for June 14. * Find out what Sabbat and Archer did during the Macrovirus Emergency. * Maria and Crispin's fifth mission! With crazy sideplotness! * Pluggage for Trojie and Pads' attacking of LxC again! * Pluggage for Singsong and Joyce's second mission! * hS has updated Crashing Down, twice! *Welcome back to wingnut and Chatvert! *Welcomes to Cassie, Guardian's Song, Evelyn, Eni, and anyone else looked over! * The 2008 Mary Sue Invasion begins on the orders of the League of Mary Sue Factories, the same day the quarantine from the Macrovirus Emergency is ended. April 17 * Happy Birthday to the Trojanhorse! April 16 March *Welcome to Ryuu! * Third mission released done by Agents July and Library.Find it here. Mar 30, but set Mar 13. *Welcome to Kalidas! Mar 21 *Arthur C Clarke is dead. RIP. Mar 19 *Makes-Things is dead, skewered through the heart by a large macrovirus. Mar 13 *Mission tackled by Agents Maria Falcone, Crispin Reed, and Moon *Mission tackled by Agents Tawaki and Melpomene *Oh no! A Macrovirus has been detected in HQ! The building has been quarantined until further notice and all Agents are to be evacuated to New Caledonia. March 12-13 * March 12- Happy Fifth Anniversary Board! *Welcome back to Angel Barchild! * Agents Luxury and Nin Brandt tackle a That Series mission. * Sara decides to right her own wrongs as well as those of others and MSTs an old poem. March 9th, 2008 * A game of Fill the Plotholes is going on! Join in! *''March 1st - March 5th'' **Welcomes on the Board to BeetleFire, Fichunter, lynxihez, and PuddleJumper42! **Agents Allison and Tasmin take out an A-Team Sue. **Agents July and Library more or less fumble through their second mission. **Agents Trojie and Paddlebrains generally lift everything they can get their hands on in a Discworld mission. **Mission tackled by Agents Tia Giltine and Car'rok. **Mission tackled by Tomato **The Division of Bad Het of the Department of Bad Slash is formed, with the Gladiolus as head. February * Trojie posts the MST of 'Tainted Perfection' http://agenttrojie.livejournal.com/8258.html#cutid1. If LiveJournal won't let you read it due to underageness, but you think you're smutproof enough despite being under 18, log out and try again. * JulyFlame posts up the last of the Radio Play, and then collapses into mad laughter. Many Boarders go temporarily deaf. February 19th 2008 * A plan for insanity to celebrate the Board's fifth birthday? Anniversary? Something like that, by Araeph. February 18 2008. * An important announcement from the SO. February 18th 2008. * Mari Braveheart returns. Welcome back. * Tawaki has posted the latest Things I am not Allowed to Do at the PPC list part here Add while you can! * Huinesoron has finally posted an old mission featuring Agents Alec Troven, Dafydd Illian, and Neshomeh Soul here, an interesting essay by Terri Ryan here, and the latest chapter of Crashing Down here. February 15/16 2008 * Rorschach is asking permission here. February 14 2008 * Happy Valentine's Day! February 14th 2007 * Scenes Six and Seven of the Radio Play are now released for public enjoyment. February 13 2008. * Welcomes and Welcome Backs to Lee Trynace, EmJay (formerly Rian Silverleaf), A Random Boo, and WikiMaster. February 2008 *Jhae has joined the PPC Posting Board! 10th February 2008 *Insanegrrl has FINALLY finished her second mission. Read it here 9th February 2008 * Tawaki releases a new mission handled by Tawaki and Melpomene. Read it here.4th February 2008 * The Department of Temporal Offenses is created. 4th February 2008 *Pigeonarmy has released the second mission of Agents Murtagh and Titus. Read it here. 2nd February 2008 January *Pan's Labyrinth director Guillermo Del Toro "99% confirmed" to direct the film version of The Hobbit. January 30 2008. *Tawaki has released the conclusion to the Mirror Multiverse arc. Read it here. 29 January 2008. *After discussion is started in the Eragon Thread of Doom, it is announced by Adagio that a fantasy short story-writing competition is to go ahead. Details can be found here. January 28 2008. *Christopher Paolini announces that his popular Inheritance Trilogy series of books is to be changed into the Inheritance Cycle. All the smart people in the world shake their heads and mutter, "Why,God?" Details here. 26 January 2008. *IndeMaat released the sixth mission of agents Tasmin and Emma http://members.home.nl/indemaat/06torchwood.html. Contains spoiler to Torchwood 2x1. *Tuesday January 22, 2008, at 10:23pm - The fanfic Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera is discovered by Err..., with the disclaimer "NO...WORDS....FOR...PAIN...DX" added by Err... before collapsing. Within 24 hours, it has been decided that this soul-destroying smutfic is to be added to the Legendary Badfic list. Within 36 hours, Huinesoron has released a limited-edition reading of the first chapter online (limited edition because it is no longer up). *Trojanhorse has released the sixth mission of Agent Trojie; read it http://agenttrojie.livejournal.com/7484.html#cutid1 if you're over 18. *Tomato has released the third mission of Agents Maria Falcone and Crispin Reed. Read it here or here. *The PPC Wiki has a logo at long last! (Post note: Logo and Favicon created by Huinesoron .) *Pigeonarmy has put up the first PPC mission of Agents Murtagh and Titus. Find their first mission here. *Laburnum is in the early planning stages for a Redwall Purging Party. Help Laburnum come up with ideas for this here. *JulyFlame, Huinesoron, and Sara have teamed up to create an audio version of the PPC Playscripte. You can find a running commentary & links to finished parts here. *Huinesoron has released Crashing Down: Chapter Seven. January 8 2008. * Happy Birthday, Tolkien~! Oh, and Anjilly too, of course. January 3 2008. * JulyFlame is looking for people to volunteer their agents for explicit roles in a planned 2008 event. Volunteer your agents here. January 2008. * A Myst movie has been roundaboutly more or less announced. (Read: Tawaki found this out. Somehow.) January 2 2008. *'Happy New Year!!!!' January 1st =2007= December * Laburnum has uploaded a Christmas Special for the Offical Fanfiction University of Redwall on Fanfiction.net. Link. December 25 2007. *Neshomeh has posted a double plug, for PPC Christmas Carols and a new mission starring Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill. (Boy, what a mouthful.) December 25 2007. *'Merry Christmas everyone!!!!' December 25 2007 (duh!) *Huinesoron has released Crashing Down: Chapter Six. December 20 2007. * Kippur returns. December 20 2007 * Peter Jackson is going to produce a The Hobbit Movie. December 18 2007. * Happy Birthday to Annalas. December 16 2007. * Wiki set up on December 15 2007. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Events